Wild West - Day 29
|Zombie = Summoned: |Objective 1 = Produce at least 7500 sun |Objective 2 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Wild West - Day 28 |after = Wild West - Day 30}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Wild West - Day 29 was the 29th day of Wild West. It is a Save Our Seeds level, where the player must protect 5 endangered Magnifying Grass. Additionally, the player must produce at least 7500 sun. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = |note6 = Second flag |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = |note9 = Final flag }} + always carries metal grate. - never carries metal grate. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by: *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower (boosted version highly recommended) **Primal Wall-nut (boosted version optional, but helpful) **Bonk Choy **Hurrikale **Lava Guava **Shrinking Violet **Gold Bloom *This mission is extremely tricky, given you have 5 endangered Magnifying Grasses, and you must produce at least 7500 sun. *The main gimmick of this level is the sun production. 7500 sun is required to be produced, which is a lot. I conveniently used a boosted Primal Sunflower from Zen Garden, but any other boosted sun producing plant (Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom) could also work (I don't know, I didn't test these). *By the end of the mission, it is possible you still may not have enough sun, so continually delay the zombies with whatever means possible. (This was the case for me, so I had to continually block a Carthead Zombie with boosted Primal Wall-nuts while it was still out of range of my Bonk Choy) *Very few Plant Foods are given in this mission, so be wary what you use it/them on. *So as long as you keep planting boosted Primal Sunflowers (or the boosted sun production plant of your choice) and Gold Bloom, the objective should be reached. *Zombies in this level are extremely tough, but boosted Primal Wall-nuts offer a lot of resistance to them. (Level 6 Bonk Choys are also quite powerful) *Be wary of Zombie Bulls, as their Imps can be launched past your defenses. However, the Imps land just short of the Magnifying Grasses, which can take them out with ease. Strategy 2 :Created by: *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Power Lily **Spikeweed **Tall-nut **Tile Turnip **Primal Wall-nut **Gold Bloom (requires completion of the Epic Quest "Rescue the Gold Bloom") **Imitater as Gold Bloom, if you have purchased the eighth seed slot *The trick of this mission is to keep the zombies alive for as long as possible, while you build up your sun production, and *not* to kill them off quickly, as you would on a normal level. *Plant Primal Wall-nut in column 8, Twin Sunflower in column 4 (and subsequently also in column 3) and Spikeweed in column 1 (subsequently also in column 2), to catch the jumping Prospector Zombies. *Keep planting Gold Bloom, and its clone, if available, whenever they become available. *Plant Tall-nuts in column 7 to prevent the Zombie Bulls from launching Zombie Bull Riders past your defences. *Whenever a Pianist Zombie appears, use a Spikeweed in column 9 of its row to instant-kill it. *Whenever you get to the point of having plenty of sun, place a Tile Turnip on a Twin Sunflower. However, make sure that you keep enough sun in reserve to be able to take out any high concentrations of zombies with your Magnifying Grasses before they break through your Primal Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts. *As soon as a Primal Wall-nut is eaten, replace it. Try to protect the Tall-nuts. *Try to make as many Tile Turnip-boosted Twin Sunflowers as you can, then when you are almost at the end of the level (final wave), drop your Power Lilys on your Tile Turnip-boosted Twin Sunflowers (and keep boosting further Twin Sunflowers with Tile Turnips as the opportunity presents itself). You should be able to complete the sun production objective quite easily. However, keep a close eye on your Primal Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts! Gallery 20216384_989394337869594_966521149_o.png|By Screenshot_20170816-182247.png|Level objectives Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 29's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with three flags